I Love You McGee
by enigma-kar
Summary: McGee ponders what Abby told him in 'Designated Target' and takes action. Just a little fluffy McAbby for my first NCIS fic.


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Not even the box sets.

_My first NCIS fic. So please be kind. I'd love to hear everyone's opinions or constructive criticism, though. I've been watching so much of it lately and this is only of the many ideas which have come to me. :) I'm also planning a Torchwood crossover, if you're interested..._

_Anyway, this is my take on what happened after Abby's comment in Designated Target. Just a little McAbby, I hope you enjoy. _

* * *

"_I love you McGee. That should be enough."_

He watched Abby leave, counting her steps once again. McGee frowned. She said she loved him. True, she'd said it a million times over. But this was somehow different. The way she'd said it. How she had added 'that should be enough' afterwards, as though her love for him should be enough to make him turn his crazed girlfriend in. To make him forget all about her.

And the way her face had fell when he'd said he was seeing someone, in the first place. Even though that someone had turned out to be a crazy, money stealing mad person. He knew she got jealous whenever he hinted he was seeing someone else, but this time she was just disappointed, almost saddened by the fact. Damn he was such an idiot. Telling the only woman he'd ever truly loved that he was seeing someone else, that he 'dug it' that he 'dug her'. For once he felt he actually deserved a Gibbs' head-slap. The lift pinged, bringing him back to reality, and, knowing it was Abby leaving, he wondered if he should go after her. Even if it were just to ask for more advice or to tell her that he loved her too…

No. Gibbs would kill him if he stopped working. He needed to find that damn professor. Going after Abby would have to wait, no matter how much he didn't want to. It would give him time to think.

***

It was only ten minutes later when everyone else, excluding himself and Tony, had gone to examine Sayda's locket when McGee knew he had sunk to a desperate level.

"Tony, can I ask you something?"

Sensing his timid, almost worried tone, Tony was on his case immediately. "Spit it out, Probie. If this is about your crazy girlfriend-"

"No." McGee cut him off. "That's all fixed up now. Long story." He added at Tony's quizzical look.

"Then what do you want to ask me? If Gibbs gets back here and catches us talking and not working, I'm blaming you, by the way."

"Thanks." McGee replied sarcastically. He paused, but Tony for once didn't press him. "It's about Abby."

"Abby?"

"Yeah. She said… she said she loved me."

"Come on McGoo, Abby loves all of us. Like the way you love puppies, remember."

"Yeah, I know. But the way she said it."

"The way she said it?" he smirked. "The. Way. She. Said. It? Seriously?"

McGee groaned. "I knew I shouldn't have asked you."

"You should have known that a long time ago."

"Tell me about it." He muttered, incoherently.

"What was that?" Tony asked and by his tone of voice, McGee could tell he was still grinning, clearly enjoying himself.

"I love her back, Tony!" McGee almost shouted it. "Only more than you love puppies. And I just really want her to know it. Alright, I said it. Happy now."

"Oh yes." Tony replied. "But why see someone else then?"

"I thought if I saw someone else, had a few more girlfriends, no one would notice. Abby wouldn't notice. Only now, I know it sounds stupid, but the way she said it, it was like she loved me too, but more than you love puppies." McGee rushed.

"Whoa, slow down there, Probie."

McGee was about to open his mouth and replied when Gibbs walked in.

"Metres." The boss said with a slight nod.

"The form of measurement used extensively in Europe." Tony immediately replied, barely skipping a beat.

"Taxi meters, DiNozzo" Gibbs replied, missing the brief glance between McGee and Tony, telling the younger field agent that the conversation was over and that he had to concentrate on work. When this was all over however…

***

It was over. McGee watched as Sayda was reunited with her husband, only to be rejected when she discovered he had moved on and she hadn't. He tried not to relate the situation with his own with Abby.

It only felt like minutes later when McGee was getting out of the car back at NCIS headquarters.

"Just tell her how you feel." Tony said, actually managing to sound sincere. McGee gave a small nod and didn't question Ziva's good luck smile, which meant Tony had told her everything. Once, he would have cared, but now, he was just grateful for the support.

McGee felt as though he were walking into some great battle, rather then just visiting Abby as he walked towards the elevator. He had just reached it and pressed the button when…

"McGee!" Gibbs shouted, causing him to stop making his way towards the elevator and turn around.

"Uh… boss." McGee had turned to discover Gibbs almost directly behind him. There was no way he had shouted from that distance; still Gibbs was magic like that.

"Don't screw it up, McGee. She's my favourite, remember." And the older man smiled.

"Uh… I'll try not to, boss." McGee stuttered.

"And if it works out for you," Gibbs leaned in to whisper, "just screw rule 12."

McGee smiled slightly. "Thank, boss."

Gibbs nodded. "Well, go on then."

"Yeah, on it boss." McGee said out of habit, before cringing. "Sorry."

"Don't apologise, McGee. It's a sign of weakness."

"I know, boss. And thanks." McGee said quickly before stepping into the lift, which had conveniently just arrived.

***

"Abby?" McGee questioned timorously to the seemingly empty and darkening room.

"Oh… Hey McGee." Abby sounded down, her voice coming from the shadows in one corner of her lab where she was sitting on the floor.

"Hey." McGee replied and without turning on the lights, went to sit down beside her.

"I thought you'd be off with your girlfriend." Abby replied, her voice strained.

"Uh… no, I broke it off with her and got the whole money thing sorted out."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you were right. She was nuts. I…" McGee paused. "I just want you to know that I love you too."

"Aww, Timmy, I already knew that." Abby reached out and gave McGee's arm a squeeze.

"You do?" McGee replied.

"Of course I do."

"But… the thing is… I… uh…" he paused, lost at what to say. "I love you more than you love puppies." He finished rather lamely.

"McGee!" Abby seemed shocked.

"I'm sorry, Abby. I know that we had something ages ago, and I know that you don't like me in that way any more, but I do. I just can't… I can't let go, Abs. I love you. I always have." McGee revealed.

"No McGee, you don't get it!" Abby said, adamantly. "Why didn't you-"

"I know I don't." McGee continued, seemingly oblivious to what Abby was saying, "And I tried, really I did. I tried to get over you. I saw other women and tried to distract myself, it just didn't work. And I… I just wanted you to know." McGee ended, his voice quieter.

"No, Timmy." Abby said, her voice matching McGee's in sound level. "You still don't get it."

"But-" McGee was cut off, by Abby's hand over his mouth.

"Let me say it. I love you too, Timmy." She giggled, a very un-Abby thing to do, "More than the way someone loves puppies." She smiled and removed her hand.

"You mean…I...Oh..."

"I meant what I said before. And I've always loved you, Tim. It just took me a while to figure it out."

McGee was too shocked to reply. He never knew, all this time. He wrapped his arm around Abby as she rested her head on his shoulder and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"But I want to take it slow, alright." Abby stated.

"Of course." McGee agreed instantly, and he felt Abby nod her head.

They sat in comfortable silence, the heavy weight of secret love off their chests. When suddenly loud fart echoed through the lab. There was a brief pause, before they both began to laugh. All was well as Bert was squeezed for a second time and McGee, through the laughter, placed a tender kiss on Abby's lips.


End file.
